


Caught In The Act

by Highonieroine



Series: One Shots/Off-Series [15]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Back at it with those sinful tags™, Barebacking, Caught in the Act, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, use of lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: He started thrusting faster as he pumped his fingers in and out to the same rhythmic. Just as he started to feel his stomach clutching, the older man heard a creaking sound-- the goddamn door.··Based on prompt: where person (A) gets caught in the act by person (B)





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> i am SO. TERRIBLY. SORRY. that i couldn't post anything before. life has been a bitch lately and i legit barely had time to live. feels good to finally have some time to write again.
> 
> well, enough babbling, hope you will all enjoy!
> 
> xo

"Hey, Gee, where are you going?" Ray's voice echoed in the backstage area. 

As soon as the show had ended that night, Gerard had hurried in the bathroom of the changing rooms. All of his friends had given him a weird look, but the older man simply closed the door behind him, not even bothering to lock it. He then proceeded to quickly take his pants and gloves off, throwing them out of his way, before he let his thumbs run across the hem of his undergarments.

'Fuckin Frank' Gerard thought as he quickly shoved down his last obstacle before he gripped his cock and started to slowly stroke back and forth from base to tip, giving himself a liberal squeeze at the tip and watching his pre-come quickly dropping out. Gerard imagined Frank with him, pressing the older man up against the tiled wall with his face pressed to the diamond pattern and thrusting deep into him until that pattern was imprinted onto Gerard's cheekbones. The singer moaned, his cock achingly hard at thinking about the sounds Frank's deep moans made. More thoughts rushed in, thoughts of Frank pounding into him, getting deeper into the singer's arse.

With a guttural slow moan, Gerard pumped himself harshly and reached a hand around to insert one then two fingers into his hole, stretching and fucking himself on his fingers. He started thrusting faster as he pumped his fingers in and out to the same rhythmic. Just as he started to feel his stomach clutching, the older man heard a creaking sound-- the goddamn door.

"Dammit Gee, what's takin' you so-- holy fucking shit" Frank said, not knowing what to do immediately. He stood in the doorway for a second as Gerard's glance met his, before he entered the room and closed the door behind him, locking it this time.

"You little whore--" Frank started as he walked slowly towards Gerard, who had a blank yet shocked expression on his face. "Do you do that often?" he added. 

Gerard felt his face burning as a huge blush spread across his cheeks. He lowered and shook his head, not daring to answer his bandmate's question. He kept his eyes to the ground and gulped, hoping his blush would subside. It was only when he noticed Frank's presence in front of him that Gerard lifted his eyes, looking so innocent even though he had just been caught in the act. Their eyes met again, and this time, Frank pulled Gerard towards him.

“I’ve been waiting to do that ever since I met your pretty little face” he said before catching his lips in a kiss. Gerard gasped at first but quickly returned the kiss. Immediately, Frank saw the opportunity to slip his tongue past Gerard's lips, their tongues moving together with a practiced ease. Frank pulled away from the kiss to tug his shirt over his head before attaching his lips to Gerard's again. The older man laughed softly when he felt Frank's fingers tingling on his silky chest as the guitarist proceeded to remove his shirt.

Frank quickly broke the kiss again, moving down to his partner's neck. Gerard had said before that he hated having his neck touched in public, but Frank realized that it was his greatest weakness. He smiled as Gerard's fingers tightened around his lower back. He pulled away from the singer's neck long enough to tug his own pants down before biting Gerard's neck, kissing over the mark to soothe it.

"Please-- Frankie, fuck me" the singer whimpered, sighing as he grinded softly yet shamelessly against Frank.  
“You’re a little slut, aren’t you?” Frank muttered against his neck, sucking another mark before pulling away. “Where did you put the lube?” he added, letting his fingers circle against Gerard's hole.  
“I left it in my bag--" the older man replied, pointing to the corner where the five of them had left their luggage. Frank quickly kissed Gerard's forehead before walking over to his suitcase, fishing through it for what he was looking for. He found the bottle with a small laugh, holding it up to tease Gerard. 

“A hundred milliliter bottle, eh?”

Gerard's blush widened again as he looked down, and Frank just couldn't resist him. He started to crawl back over to Gerard and kissed him chastely. 

“How do you want to do this?” he muttered through the kiss.  
“I want to ride you" Gerard whispered, returning the kiss, making Frank curl his lips in a smile.

He gently rolled off of Gerard, handing the lube over to him with a smirk. Gerard titled his head in confusion, which was utterly cute if Frank was asked to be honest.

“What are you giving me this for?” the older man asked.  
“I want you to fuck yourself open" the younger man growled, shrugging his own boxers off. Gerard's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he nodded before opening the bottle. He looked back at Frank and poured some into his hand before slowly pushing a finger into himself, gasping with a mix of pain and pleasure.

“Frankie--" he moaned softly once he had managed to catch his breath.  
“You look so hot" Frank interrupted, immediately crawling to his partner's side to try to ease some of his anxiety. “Tell me how it feels, Gee. That’ll make you feel better.”  
“Feels goo--“ Gerard started but stopped, adding another finger with a gasp before continuing. “Feels so weird--  
But good-- So, so good" he added, slowly fucking himself onto his fingers before throwing his head back and whining. "Oh-- Frankie--"  
“Fucking hell-- Can I fuck you, Gerard?” Frank asked huskily, taking the lube and slowly spreading it over his length. 

Gerard nodded hastily, pulling his fingers out of himself before looking at Frank once more.

 

“I-I’m riding you, right?” he asked, almost unsure of himself. 

Frank nodded with a small smile, laying back. Gerard smiled shyly and kissed Frank passionately before slowly sinking down onto his cock, his head thrown back in pleasure. 

“Oh f-- Fuck-- Frankie" he moaned. The younger man grabbed the singer's hips, attempting to stop himself from bucking into the tight heat.

“When you’re ready, baby” Frank said softly. 

Gerard took a minute to adjust to the presence in this arse before slowly sliding up, quickly slamming himself down. He formed a rhythm fairly quick after that, Frank using his tight grip on Gerard's waist to help lift him up. The older man gasped suddenly and his rhythm haltered. 

“Found your prostate, did I, love?” he whispered, smirking against Gerard's skin.  
“Frankie--” Gerard moaned out, the entire room overtaken with his shouts as he quickly fucked himself down onto the guitarist's cock, now only chasing his own pleasure. Frank smirked at his partner's obvious pleasure and wrapped a hand around his cock, whispering soft enough so that the people in the room next door didn’t hear them, but loud enough so that Gerard could hear it over his moans.

“Come for me, Gerard”

As if his body had been waiting for Frank's 'go-ahead', he came quickly and loudly into Frank's fist, his back arching and his head thrown back. Frank smiled at the sight and fucked Gerard through his orgasm, waiting until he came down to pull his hand away. Gerard looked down, a blush on his cheeks as he kept fucking himself down onto Frank, trying to get his younger partner to finish. Frank kept thrusting into Gerard as he felt his heat tightening around him, and as he felt his stomach boiling up, he let go, coming into Gerard as he let out a string of curses, biting hard down Gerard's shoulder. The older man moaned and whimpered as he came again, continuing his rhythmic on Frank's cock. When the young guitarist came back down from his high, he pulled out of Gerard, making the older man whine lowly at the loss at his arse before lying next to Frank. The younger man turned his head to look at his lover, kissing his forehead one last time before getting up to grab a towel, cleaning both of them off. He tossed the towel to the floor before pulling Gerard close to his chest, both boys exhausted.

"Thank you, Frankie" Gerard whispered.  
"No-- Thank YOU, Gerard" Frank retorqued, smiling before he leaned in to kiss him once more. "Next time you need to do this, just tell me" he added, winking. Gerard blushed and laughed at Frank's idiocy, kissing him again. They remained silent for a small time before Gerard spoke up again.

"We should get out. The others must know what we've done" he said on a more serious tone, frowning.  
"So what?" Frank replied, laughing again. "Ray and Mikey will accept us, no matter what we do. And Bob is just an idiot, we can't change that. They're probably all in the bus now, anyway" he added, kissing Gerard's nose. The older man laughed before looking down, smiling.  
"I guess you're ri--"  
"I am right" Frank cut him, kissing him again to shut him up for good. "I love you" he added, locking his lips against Gerard's, a huge smile printed on both men's faces.  
"I love you too, Frankie" the older man mumbled back through the kiss.


End file.
